Silent All These Years
by Emmerine-EbonyTear
Summary: A girl who moved away when she was 5 comes back to Degrassi 10 years later, to deal with her past and begin a new future. (Ugh my summaries are awful, just R&R. JimmyOC, rating will go up)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters, except for Athena Antonio. Please do not take her!  
  
Jimmy Brooks was sitting in Mr. Simpson's homeroom, joking and laughing with his three best friends: Marco del Rossi, Craig Manning, and Spinner Mason. Even though things between him and Spin were weird lately, they were still best friends. Right now Spinner was imitating Craig smacking himself in the head with his guitar while trying to pull off a Pete Townshend-style windmill. He fell to the floor and everyone was laughing, even Craig. But all the prattle quieted when someone knocked on the door. Mr. Simpson told Jimmy to go open the door, and in stepped the most stunning girl anyone had ever seen.  
  
She was only about five foot three, but achieved a statuesque stance that no supermodel could ever pull off. She had glowing olive skin, and her shining dark brown hair with thin blond streaks fell to her elbows and curled at the ends. You could feel the piercing ice from her cool green eyes framed by long lashes even through the thick, red and black square frames of her glasses. Most interesting, though, was her large nose that gave her face a Nerfertiti-like quality. She wore a vintage Kinks t-shirt, pinstriped pants, and box-toed black and white high heels. No one at Degrassi dresses like that, Jimmy thought. He was taken aback even more so when she opened her mouth.  
  
"Is this Mr. Simpson's grade 10 homeroom?", a smoky British female voice asked.  
  
"It certainly is", replied Archie. He took the slip of paper from the girl and read it to himself. "Class, we have a new student. This is Athena Antonio, and she just moved back to Toronto from London a few weeks ago. Let's make her feel welcome."  
  
All the while, Spinner had been staring at her, puzzled. "Tiny?" Spinner said.   
  
"GAVIN?!?!" Athena replied. "Oh goodness, I thought it was you! You've grown up quite a bit since I saw you last." She ran over to Spinner and gave him a huge hug.   
  
"You…know each other?" asked Mr. Simpson  
  
"Oh yes…yes of course. We used to play together when we were little. I lived right next door."  
  
"So was Spin always this dumb, or did his brain just atrophy?" asked Jimmy. Spin punched him hard on the arm, but Athena was laughing right along with them.   
  
"Well Miss Antonio, would you like to tell the class some more about yourself, or would you just like to sit down? I can understand if you're nervous", said Mr. Simpson.  
  
"Oh no, it's quite alright", she replied. "Let's see…I moved to London with my father when I was five. He's a record producer and a manager. I went to a private school for "gifted" children, then attended a high school for the performing arts and design. I play the cello, bass guitar and piano, and also write a lot of songs and poems. I design and sew clothes for my father's clients, and just in general. My stepmother an artist, Estelle Antonio. I'm half Greek and half Italian, which explain my silly first name. I mean, who names their children after deities, really. Next people will be calling kids 'Jesus'.." The class burst into laughed. Athena was charming, and had a real talent for public speaking. People loved listening to her talk. "We moved back because I have dreadful asthma, and all the dirt and stuff in London was hell on my repertory system. Plus my father was born here, and he really missed it. I think that's about it."  
  
"Thank you. You can go sit next to Jimmy over there", Jimmy raised his hand. Athena strolled to her seat, and smiled at Jimmy as she sat down. She's even more gorgeous up close, he though dreamily to himself. But the bell woke him up and everyone filed off to class. It turned out Athena was in a lot of his classes, and that she really was incredibly brilliant. He walked around in a daze; he couldn't bear to drag his eyes away….  
  
I cherish you...I cherish you. Just say you would do the same for me. Just say you would do the same for me. Say you would do the same... Just say you would do the same for me.  
  
-From Autumn to Ashes "Short Stories With Tragic Endings"  
  
{A/N}-Ugh, I know it's starting off bad but believe me it will be better, I promise. I'll update soon. So we can get to the good stuff ;-). And I know that someone had FATA in their story too, I'm well aware. But it's not really crucial to the story, there will just be song lyrics at the end of every chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters besides Athena Antonio. Please do not steal her!! Also I do not own the song lyrics at the end of the chapters.

Athena was sitting outside at lunch by herself. It's going better then I expected, she said to herself. None of them are old enough to remember the ireason/i me and Daddy moved away….

She heard footsteps nearing her, and she looked up to see her old friend Gavin Mason, who they called Spinner now for some reason, along with some other people she recognized from homeroom. "Tiny, what's up ?" he said cheerfully. "It feels like it's been iyears/i since I've seen you!"

"That's because it has, Spin," replied Jimmy, the one she sat next to in homeroom. In spite of herself, she laughed along with the others like any normal teenager. "We haven't really been formally introduced, I'm Jimmy Brooks." He held out his hand, and Athena shook it. He has a firm grip, she thought. And an amazing smile.

A tall, cute boy with green-gray eyes smiled. "Craig Manning, guitarist and lead singer for an as of yet unnamed band." 

"I thought we were calling it S.I.K.- Spinner Is King," Spinner interrupted. 

A small dark haired boy shook his head. "No way, Spinner," he said after he'd finished laughing. Giggling was more like it. He was definitely gay, and completely adorable. "Marco del Rossi, and I play guitar too."

"And Jimmy, I'm guessing you play guitar too," Athena said. He nodded, and sighed. "You guys are in idesperate/i of a bass player."

"Actually, that's what we came to talk to you about. You said you played, and we want to hear you. Are you willing to give us a shot?" said Spinner hopefully. He made this puppy dog face, and she laughed her low laugh again.

"Of course I would. Anything for someone that's known me before I got this horrid, thick London accent," Athena said. She actually loved her accent, but couldn't think of anything charming to reply with.

"Awesome! So come over to my place after school, ok? I'll give you directions from your house," said Craig. "Where do you live?" She gave him directions, and the five of them continued to talk for awhile. 

"Hey Marco," said a tall blond boy with stunning blue eyes. That must be his boyfriend, she thought. God they're gorgeous together. 

"Hey guys, I'm going with Dylan. See you at practice!" called Marco. The two boys took each others hands and went inside. 

"Ugh, they're gross," Spinner remarked. " I mean Marco is one of my best friends and Dylan is my honeybee's..," at which point the boys and Athena started cracking up. This is more than I've laughed in a year, she mused. "Shut up, she likes it. Well Dylan is iPaige's/i brother, but seriously, do they have to do that in PUBLIC??"

"Well," Athena shot back, "I think it's FANTASTIC that they're so open. It's bloody great that they're not hiding the fact that two boys are dating, plus they look bloody beautiful together."

"You always were so opinionated, Tiny," said Spinner quietly. She shrugged. 

"It's just how I am," she said.

"I like opinionated girls," Jimmy said. Oh my god, was he flirting with her ??? He wasn't like anyone she'd ever been attracted to. He wore no eyeliner, had no rings or studs coming out of his face, and didn't wear clothes that looked like they'd been snagged right off of Joe Strummer and Johnny Rotten themselves. There was something about his smile though. And his eyes, they're so friendly….

She shook herself and remembered that she had to say something witty back. "Oh I like them too," she said. The boys laughed, and then stared at her with puzzled looks, then went back to laughing. Then, a blond girl she recognized from homeroom strolled along and wrapped her right arm around Spinner's neck. 

"Hey Sweetie," she said to him as she kissed him on the cheek. Then she looked at Athena and said "You're Athena, the new girl right ?" in the most false tone she had ever heard. She looked the blond up and down. She's pretty, has a good body. Ugh, but her style is atrocious! So..so..trendy. Repulsive. "I'm Paige Michalchuk," she continued. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then. Come on Spin." She linked her arm with his and they strolled away. When they were far enough away, Athena made gagging sounds to the amusement of Craig and Jimmy. 

"Could she be anymore ifake/i," she said in a disgusted voice. Jimmy looked at his watch.

"It's almost time for class. Let's get going", he said. It turned out he had his next class with Athena and he saved her a seat. She sat down at smiled at him. He's really great, she thought. She smiled at him and started the worksheet Mr. Armstrong handed out. Ugh, math is atrocious. But besides that, she was the happiest she'd been in a long time. But she would never, ever forget what happened in this happy place. Why they had moved away in the first place…

iWhy do your eyes paralyze me   
What makes me feel this way   
Just carry me away with silence and heartbeats   
As rapid thinking about your embrace   
and how it makes me feel   
I just want to feel this way forever   
Sleep on portraits painted as perfect as you   
Why have I been given the chance to fly   
When I'm not with you I feel lesser alone   
I remember your face / imprinted on angels   
Your voice as beautiful / as the sounds of waves   
crashing against my heart   
Time slows down when you look at me   
I'm infatuated with this / infatuated with you   
It's so hard for me to understand why   
I hadn't found you before don't dull away   
hold my hand/i

Poison the Well-Nerdy

{A/N}-See see see I told you it would get better! Ok so it's not that good still. But it will be. Just keep R&R-ing!  



End file.
